all of your doubts
by god apollo
Summary: Billy tells Jane about Nick and Lulu kissing, but who will she turn to when all is lost?/jeremy&jane -one-shot/more friendship than romance.


**Jeremy&Jane**

_Give me these moments back_

* * *

><p>"<em>Jane, I have to tell you, I saw Nick kissing Lulu"<em>

Jane stood outside the apartment building rubbing warmth into her arms and biting back tears. That one sentence kept replaying through her mind, over and over again. She _knew _being with someone like Nick was too perfect, too _surreal_, to be true. Yet, she still fell for it all; she willingly drank in every gentle word her told her. For one second, she believed she was the beautiful girl she had always yearned to be. But when Billy came and told her the painful truth, she wasn't.

Billy tried to comfort her, but she couldn't stay there any longer. She couldn't look her best friend in the face when her emotions were too raw and her humiliation burned too bright. She would find him later and talk about it, but right now she wanted to be by herself.

At least that's what she thought until she realized she had unconsciously walked straight to Jeremy Jones's apartment address that he had once given her in case she changed her mind about him. And she hadn't changed her mind about him; she knew he was still a womanizing _older_ man, but he was also caring and even sweet. She wanted someone to make her feel special, if only for a little while.

_Nick kissing Lulu_

Tears sprang to the surface of her eyes and she realized how stupid this was. She began to turn around and go home when someone stepped out of the building.

"Jane?" A familiar British accent called. She froze in place, squeezing her eyes shut. God, what _was_ she really doing here? She was really a fool.

Slowly she turned around to meet Jeremy's questioning gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and then noticed her streaked makeup and wet eyes. "Are you-are you okay?" He said gently.

"I um," She paused, unsure of how she could contract herself out of this situation, "I just-" She exhaled, "I just really need a friend right now."

His usual cocky grin was now turned into a concerned frown. "Okay, why don't you come up and," he paused, clearly he only ever invited women to his place to do more than friendly things and he was just as lost in this situation as Jane was. "You can tell me what's wrong?"

"Um, no that's okay, I should just go actually."

Jeremy shook his head and smiled slightly, "No really, come with me Jane."

"Okay," she said quietly and followed him up to his roo

* * *

><p>Jane was sitting on Jeremy's soft leather couch as he came over with two mugs of coffee.<p>

"So, Jane, tell me, what's on your mind?" He questioned, each word melting with his light accent.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about my boring life," Jane murmured into her mug, the smell of coffee already began to calm her down.

"Oh please, I'm sure your life is full of many adventures. My attention is centered on you, what's wrong?"

Jane sighed and set her coffee mug down. "Well, it's just the usual boy drama, I'm sure you wouldn't find that quite entertaining." She realized how much of a high school girl she truly seemed at that moment.

Jeremy's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Whose heart did you break this time?"

Jane's cheeks turned red. "Try the other way around."

"Why would anyone break your heart, Jane? You're absolutely too fantastic to want to break any part of you." He said it with his easy grin, but he made her believe that he meant it.

"Well, I had a thing with this guy," She reminded herself not to mention anything of her other life. "And I really thought he liked me for me, but then he got together with someone else and it hurt thinking that I wasn't good enough for him." Jane blinked back more tears, and got embarrassed because the story sounded just as pathetic as she is.

"It's not you who isn't good enough for him, Jane; it's him who's not good enough for you." He murmured. She turned to him, looking for a sign to see if he was just saying these words to comfort her or to get her into his bed; but she didn't find any. "Don't you see, Jane? You're beautiful and full of all this energy; you don't bother hiding your emotions and I like that about you. You're smart and determined and you have natural talent that anyone would kill for. And you're you. Anybody would be lucky to have you."

She smiled, feeling warmth spread through her. Jeremy really was a good guy, even if he sometimes had hard ways of showing it. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Jeremy." She whispered.

She felt his arms tighten around her waist. "Always for you, Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>I know not many people ship them. Everyone's all for Nick or Billy but please R&amp;R anyway?<strong>

**And I know this sucks and is really short but I completely lost inspiration for this after a paragraph.**


End file.
